


Pendragon vs. Emrys

by UnderratedSnail



Series: Criminal AU [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A little humour, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bank Robbery, Fluff, M/M, a loveable pig, will is kind of a pig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderratedSnail/pseuds/UnderratedSnail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew who Pendragon was, but Emrys was here now. In this dangerous game, who will win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pendragon vs. Emrys

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this took a while to write but I have to say that I am so proud of this piece, and I hope you enjoy reading it. Again, if you like it, please comment and stuff, and thanks again. I don't own anything!

He'd known of him. Of course he'd known of him, his face was on the cover of every newspaper out there. What Merlin couldn't grasp was _why_ he was outing himself to the media so much. He knew his work, _knew_ Pendragon was clever enough to cover up his tracks, so why the sudden change of approach? Was he just trying to find a new, more satisfying rush? His stupidity was going to lead to his downfall, Merlin could tell.

Of course, Merlin only knew what the papers were dishing out, but personal experience told him that there was always more to a story. Though Pendragon wasn't exactly being discreet, he was still being careful enough not to get caught. But surely that came at a price? _This_ was what the media was hiding; how baffled the police were, and how Pendragon was able to escape every goddamn time. Merlin would say he was impressed, if he didn't think Pendragon was just looking for attention to comfort his ego.

This business was never safe and everyone who entered it knew the silent laws of it, but here was Pendragon breaking every one of them. Sure, there were different criminals for different things, but each target he'd hit was something big scale - something he knew would spread through the nation. Sure, there were some nut jobs out there, but none were actually able to _get away_ with their crimes as smoothly as Pendragon.

The man didn't even wear a mask, for god's sake. His photo was carved into Merlin's mind; shining blonde hair with faint brown highlights, blue eyes which nightmares were forged upon, and that playful smirk he held, as if trying to say _'better luck next time'_. It shouldn't have annoyed Merlin as much as it did, he didn't even know the guy, but maybe it was because he was he was getting all this attention, being both praised on his methods and hated for his crimes, while Merlin was doing the exact same thing but on a smaller scale.

Merlin was clever about it all; if he entered a bank, he wouldn't run in, guns blazing. He'd find a way to sneak in on plain sight, which usually involved a disguise. It wasn't all that hard to find and forge identifications and job application. And if he got away with his crime, he'd be able to move away from that area, and no one would be able to find him - fake name and all.

Of course, no one would notice his work, but _that was the point_. Crimes were not made for people to behold and praise; it was made if there was nowhere else to turn to. Sometimes you had the occasional psychopaths, that was unavoidable, but when concentrating mainly on burglary, you didn't usually have any other option.

Merlin was brought up in the small town of Ealdor with his mother. His life was normal, happy even, until he was told that his house getting demolished. Apparently, the government had plans for the area, and that didn't include Merlin's living arrangements. If anything, it jump started all the events that unravelled in his life.

His father, unable to deal with the stress of it all, left his wife and son without a single penny to their name. Merlin was 15. He carried on. Even when he didn't have a stable home, he carried on. But a couple of years later, when he and his mother were lounging at his uncle Gaius's house, he was hit with sudden news.

"I won't be around much longer, Merlin" his mother's creaking voice peeped out as they sat in the kitchen. It was hard for Merlin to comprehend what his mother just said.

"I'm sorry?"

"You've always been such a good son, but you're going to manage on your own, now."

"Mum, I don't-"

Hunith got up from her seat and cupped Merlin's face in her hands. "I have to go away for a while, and I'm afraid you're going to have to stay here."

"But... _why_?"

Hunith just gave him a sad smile. "You're father has contacted me. He...He's sick, Merlin."

And that was the only proper explanation he received from his mother before she took a plane to god knows where, and never returned. From what he'd known, his mother had died from some sort of illness that he didn't even know how to pronounce.

He couldn't carry on.

Even now, at twenty seven, he was unable to get over the anger and hurt. His mother just left him for the husband that abandoned them, penniless and homeless. And now he'd just lost another person he cared about in his life.

All that bitterness had to go somewhere. And hence, he entered the business. At first, it was just small things; a few things from the market to keep his food supplies up, maybe a few clothes here and there. But it soon escalated, as every addiction did.

He'd sneak into shops, pretending to be an employee and steal a larger quantity of things each time he did it. He even grew enough balls to take money from banks, and he was proud enough to say that he had not been caught once and proved to have a clean record.

Obviously, Pendragon had a choice. He didn't strike Merlin as someone who needed it for the money. Jesus, if you were bold enough to steal the goddamn crowned jewels, you weren't doing it for the money. Merlin could only reach one main conclusion.

The prat was trying to show off.

***

**_Breaking news! The infamous Pendragon has made yet another appearance. The notorious burglar, most recently known for stealing the crowned jewels, has apparently left a message for the metropolitan police, sources say, saying "_ Hope I've caught your eye, my lovely boys. Just a heads up that this'll be one hell of a ride! From your loving knight, Pendragon. _" Analysts are trying to find a lead on this, but are yet to find anything._**

**_Questions have been made as to what Pendragon's intentions are. Some have suggested that the way he is distributing the awareness of his crimes have a certain Ripper-esk to it all (what with the letter and way he signs off each of his crimes to make sure everyone knows he is the one to have committed such a thing) others argue that Pendragon is making his own name, without the brutality of killing people._ **

**_There is not much further development in this case, but detective inspectors have claimed that if there were more of these letters to come, then progress will be made without a doubt._ **

***

Merlin turned the television off and threw the remote behind him in annoyance, soon flopping down on the couch beside it, letting out a heavy sigh. The more he heard about Pendragon, the more confusing the man got. Why was he leaving messages for the police?

If they couldn't even find fingerprints on the letter, then this man obviously had a lot of pride in his knowledge that he believed there was no way he was getting caught. The pompous arse, did he not realise that they weren't living in the eighteenth century? Technology could practically do anything, and the police had methods in finding these things out.

It shouldn't have annoyed him, it was Pendragon's funeral after all, but he couldn't help it. How was he doing all this? How could he set up this pretence that he was this joking character, with the power to commit these crimes without a second thought whatsoever?

He was pulled out of his thoughts when his phone began vibrating. He checked the caller ID, to see it was none other than Will. He picked up.

_"M, man, how are you?"_

Merlin rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. "Found anything?"

_"I'm the Will-man, of course I have. But you're not going to like it."_

Merlin clouded his eyes with his hands, slowly dragging them down his face. "What is it?"

He could practically hear the smirk on the other side of the line. _"Where else than the bank Pendragon robbed around a month ago?"_

There was a pause.

What?

"Will, I think you've finally lost it."

_"No, here me out. You'd think that the bank would put up more defence and security, but I've done some research."_

Merlin quirked an eyebrow. "Research?"

_"I visited the place. Turns out, they've thought that the worst is over, so they're focusing more on helping with the case than actually looking after the money. This is perfect for us."_

After a moment of contemplation, Merlin just huffed. "Lead the direction, good man."

 

After an hour, while Merlin was changing into a more homely shirt, Will arrived at their apartment.

"I've known you for years, Emrys, and I still can't get over that weird ass birth mark." Will was referring to the relatively large birthmark he had on the bottom left of his front. Calling it weird was a bit much, but the mark was definitely unique. It was in the shape of some sort of strangely cut symbol, with a triangle in the middle, three spiral coming off it. He'd once came across a neater version of it, and found it to be some sort of ancient druid symbol.

His mother called it magical.

"Shut up, Will." Merlin bit out, "What's up with the mountain bag? You're meant to wear those, you know."

Will just shoved past him and threw the bag on the sofa, threading his fingers through his brown hair. "That thing is heavy, Merlin, my back's going to be in pain for weeks, I tell you."

Merlin went to pick it up, only to find that he couldn't. "What the hell did you put in here, a tonne of cement?"

There was a glint in his friends eye. Oh god.

"Open it and see."

With steady hands, he unzipped the bag to find wires. Wires?

Why were there multiple laptops?

"Will, what have you done?"

Now there was just a full on grin on his face. "Only gone and bagged myself access to the bank's security cameras."

Merlin was both stunned and slightly suspicious. Will was his best friend, it was kind of obligatory to trust him no matter what, but the guy was able to trip over a potato when it came to it.

"How on earth did you manage this?"

 

_3 hours earlier_

_"Fuck." Will said as he adjusted his tie, practically jogging to the bank. He checked his watch again, as if hoping for time to take pity on him and maybe rewind a bit. But no, he was ten minutes late. Of course he was. When was good fate never on his side?_

_He barged in through the doors and was faced with a pair of blue eyes staring at him. Vivian._

_"Oh, god, sorry I'm la-"_

_"Shut up." The blonde said as she practically marched towards him, and with a force stronger than expected, pushed him against the nearest wall, all while slotting their mouths together. At least they weren't beating around the bush._

_"S-sorry," Will let out, "Bus was late."_

_"Still shut up." The kisses became hot and wanting and god he_ really _loved Vivian at that moment._

_"W-wait, the security ca-"_

_"I've got them," She said, hands slotting by his waste, shoulders, face. "They're all yours. Now-"_

_Yep. He_ really _loved Vivian._

"All in a day's work, my friend." His friend said, voice breaking. Merlin had this fantastic trick at indicating bullshit, but he decided that he'd rather not know. Will did have...unorthodox methods, but as long as Merlin wasn't involved and they got what they needed, then he was okay with that.

"Whatever, so what have you got planned?"

At this point, Will sat forward and rubbed his hands together, a smirk emerging on his face. "Let me explain..."

The plan, Will had explained, was simple. At the dead of night, when barely anyone was on the streets and the men working the night shifts at the bank seemed at least a little weary, then they'd make their move. Will, as always, would stay in the car, but this time he'd be able to help Merlin a tremendous amount. Will was able to figure out how to block out the main signal for a short amount of time so that the bank's security wouldn't be able to notice that something strange was going on. This way, they wouldn't get disturbed. But even if they did, Merlin was able to act fast and instinctual, so the job seemed easy enough. They just needed to find the right time.

Hours passed, and it felt like a millennia, but they were finally by the bank, hidden in their black clothing, black masks and black car. Though most spy films were usually completely wrong, they got one fact right; when doing something that has the potential of getting seen, you try to blend in with the background. And if cameras somehow did end up picking him up, then they'd have a hell of a bad time trying to identify the figure.

"Okay, so I'd say you'd have about ten minutes before they realise that the signal to the security cameras have been blocked to them, but by then I'll let you know. You ready?"

"As always." Merlin said as he let out a shaky breath. He wasn't scared - far from it - but the adrenaline decided to kick in early.

He got out of the car and sauntered towards the bank, subtly searching the surroundings around him. No one was around. Perfect.

He was an arm's length away from the door when an arm stopped him. As expected, it was a security guard. At this point, Merlin hadn't put on his mask, so there was no reason for him to look suspicious. Much.

"Sorry, 's closed." The man said. He had scruffy brown hair and was very skinny; perhaps strength wasn't his thing. He read his nametag. _Cedric._

"Sorry, Cedric." And with that, whacked the back of the man's head with the side of his hand, temporarily knocking him out. It was a little trick he learnt when he was in his early days; at the right positioning and right angling, it was possible to knock someone out, or at least make them feel too dizzy to do anything.

He put on his mask as he walked past the unconscious man and checked his timer. He had seven minutes left. Easy, as long as there were no distractions.

After doing this for more years than he'd care to count, Merlin soon came to realise that each bank was more or less set out the same. Sure, the appearance was different, but the layout was similar. The real jack pot was always in the safes.

He headed towards the heavily locked room and merely smiled; Merlin was a natural when it came to this. It was kind of insulting that this was all they had to guard it.

He got down to work, checking his timer every few moments. Five minutes. He had to act quick.

For some reason, his thoughts returned to Pendragon. How on earth was he able to do so much in such little time? Did he have an co-conspirator? For all Merlin knew, the guy had friggin criminal magic.

Reality came flooding in when the click of the last lock opening flowed into his ears. Finally. He entered the white room and searched around, hoping to god he'd pick the safe boxes with the most value. Some people were naive enough to just place things such as photos or keys in there, whereas others actually put stuff in there that was worth some value. Like _gold_. Merlin liked these people.

Within his time in there, he was able to pick out three gold necklaces, five gold watches and £12,000. He would have gotten more if he could, but the timer was counting down thirty seconds and _when did that happen?_

Twenty five seconds. He quickly gathered all his recently acquired stuff and shoved them in his black duffel bag. Fifteen seconds. Goddammit.

He didn't have time to place all the locks back, and he could feel his phone vibrating in his back pocket - probably Will warning him to leave. He looked around, breathing heavily. The room around him was spinning. How on god's green earth was Pendragon able to do all this? He couldn't beat Merlin at this, the prat couldn't. He wouldn't let it.

The timer buzzed. He was out of time. And still standing in the middle of the room. He was now visible.

The room was covered in red lights, but Merlin wasn't as scared as he was a few moments ago. Maybe it was Pendragon entering his head. He wouldn't allow Pendragon to be the star of the show. Two could play at this game.

He took his mask off and looked up to the top left corner of the room, giving a smirk to the camera as well as a small, mocking salute, as he ran backwards.

Pendragon would have to watch out.

***

Now he looked back on it, Merlin would say that he was probably delirious. Or sleep deprived. Whichever worked. However, his excuses didn't stop Will from pretty much bursting all the veins in his head.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking! I said when I call, you make a break for it, not _'make sure they know who exactly stole from their bank'!_ I knew you were an idiot, but _this-_ "

"Will, stop, this is a good thing."

The silence that filled the room was strong enough to kill.

"Oh my god, you've turned into an idiotic sociopath."

Merlin face palmed. "Stop being so melodramatic, William. This is a _good_ thing."

Will threw his hands by his sides in exasperation. "Pray share."

Merlin made way to the kitchen, making himself a sandwich. "Pendragon's going to realise that he's got competition. And do you know what that does to a man? To find someone doing the thing you thought you were unique for doing? It really shoots an ego in the balls, and sooner or later, performances will go down."

"And you want to be the one to cause his downfall." Will finished, "My, my, Merlin, you truly have a dark soul in there." He poked at Merlin's chest, and Merlin simply leaned back. He picked up his finished sandwich and flopped on his sofa. And then a thought hit him.

"We're going to have to move again."

Will just whacked the back of his head. "Obviously, Mr Impetuous."

***

Packing was a bitch, but they were finally able to pack and move into a small apartment in a small, quiet part of London. God knows _how_ they did it, but somehow they found themselves surrounded by lime green grass, a quiet atmosphere and simply some privacy.

"Where has this place been all my life?" Will said in awe as he stared around the apartment. They were only able to get a small one in such short notice. The living room was at least half the size of their old one, and the walls were painted a distinct red colour. There was nothing on the walls but a single mirror. Merlin walked over to it.

"I need a shower." He ruffled his dark hair. They'd been on the constant move for the past two days, and it would have been an understatement to say that he was a little tired.

"You go do what you got to, man, I'm going exploring."

"Exploring?"

A playful smile displayed itself on Will's face. "What can I say, this neighbourhood intrigues me. I need to find where all the noise it kept away. I'll be back soon."

"Don't make a fool of yourse-" But his last few words were drowned out as Will slammed the door shut. He let his head sag down. One day. One day, Will wouldn't be such a nob.

The place seemed almost too quiet, and Merlin was just left to his thoughts. What had he actually done? The whole point of his annoyance towards Pendragon was that he was being stupid, that Merlin was the one with the clever tactics. But now? Merlin was a hypocrite.

But there was no point in aggravating over something he couldn't change. Sure, it was a dumb move, but he wasn't wrong when he spoke to Will. There was no doubt about it that this would be covered by the media. Here was another criminal, similar to Pendragon.

This should catch the other criminal's eye. The man had been his own solo act for a while, and to find someone else stealing his mojo would surely do something to him. Maybe he'd try to prove himself, try to reach the more extremes, only to finally get caught. And here Merlin would be, smirking in all his riches and glory. This was going to be good for him, whether he had to force it or not.

With that in mind, he entered the shower, and felt the hot water stream down his back, his tense muscles finally giving in. God, did he need this.

 

Within half an hour, there was a harsh knock at the door. He opened it to find Will. His friend just held up a newspaper article.

 

**_Earlier this week, a robbery of the Barclay's bank in Canary Wharf had been reported, and connections to the Pendragon case has been made._ **

  
**_Though the blonde had not made an appearance at the bank, speculations have been made that Pendragon has hired an accomplice. The openness of said criminal suggest that even if Pendragon was not involved, this criminal is using the same strategy._ **

  ** _The man is 5'11", with dark brown hair with blue eyes. Police have yet to confirm who he is or his name, but they predict that this is not going to be his first offence. If you have seen this man, please contact the police._ **

****

Merlin blinked. His face was on the front cover of the newspaper. He'd caught the media's attention, as he guessed, so why was it that seeing his face on the paper just made it seem more surreal?

"I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into."

Merlin put on a smile. "I do."

***

A week had passed when Pendragon made his first attempt at contact.

Well, it wasn't really contact, but he definitely had the intention of sending a message to Merlin - _through the papers._

He'd read and re-read the message. It was etched into his brain; **"Well, my mysterious stranger, looks like things just got interesting. -Loving knight, Pendragon."**

He was right. All his predictions came true. Well, almost.

He'd caught the eye of the Media and even Pendragon, but he hadn't gained the reaction he hoped for. It didn't seem like the man was scared or worried, it almost seemed as if he was having _fun_. _What kind of man was he_ , Merlin found himself asking again.

"You know what this means." Will said as he entered the kitchen, sitting opposite Merlin. "We have to write a reply note."

He knotted his eyebrows in confusion. "Why do we have to do that?"

Will just snorted. "Seriously? Dude, didn't you think that note was a little patronising? We need to show the jackass that we mean business."

"I'm pretty sure stealing from high status banks show that we mean business."

Will tutted. "It's not about who you steal from or how much, it's the _aftermath_. It's how you leave the crime scene, how you hide yourself or, in your case, how you flaunt your victory in the faces of those who have lost. Sure, the actual crime is important, but the way you get away with it is pretty big. Why do you think Pendragon seems so powerful? It's because he _should_ have been caught, but somehow he's still a free man."

As much as he hated to admit it, Will was right. In his day, Merlin had gotten away with some spectacular things, but no one paid any attention because they all believed that the criminal had long since vanished, and there was just no point in searching any longer. Sure, this was his preferred actions, but he'd entered this dangerous game. He was going to have to break the rules, just as Pendragon had.

"Okay, alright. So what am I meant to write?"

***

**_Earlier today, we received a note from who we strongly believe to be the man in charge for the bank robbery in Canary Wharf._ **

**_We sent it off to analysts to check for fingerprints and DNA, but there was no such luck. However, it has been confirmed that this man is not an accomplice of Pendragon, but the context of the note suggests that he may be a rival._ **

**_The note read;_ **

**"I'd keep an eye out, Pendragon. You have no idea what I am capable of. -Emrys."**

*******

It was only a few days later when a bank not too far from Canary Wharf was robbed. Of course, it was the one and only Pendragon.

Reporters and journalists were all on it, as this time, there was something different about it all. From what Merlin gathered, Pendragon had lingered for a little, deciding to write his next note on the walls of the bank instead of passing it through the papers.

 ** _"Bring it on."_** The photo read on the papers.

Merlin smirked.

***

It became somewhat a routine for them. Every couple of weeks or so, one of the two would decide to pull and extravagant crime, big enough to enter the media's attention, and somehow slot in a little message. Some were threatening while others...others, not so much.

There were internet forums out there, Will told him, that kept track of it all. Merlin thought it was kind of odd; instead of being terrified of the prospect of getting burgled, these people enjoyed the interaction between the two.

There were text posts that were just filled with the public notes they sent each other;

**_"Robbed the Camelot bank, thought of you <3 - Loving knight, Pendragon."_ **

**"Left several pieces of chewed up gum I found on the floor at the Rising Sun bank, thought of you xxx - Emrys."**

**_"Playing dirty, are we? - Loving knight, Pendragon."_ **

**"You'd just love that, wouldn't you? - Emrys."**

**_"Oh you have no idea - Loving knight, Pendragon."_ **

***

"Wow," Will said over his shoulder as Merlin was scrolling down through all the posts. "You're totally flirting with Pendragon. Why are you flirting with the enemy?"

Flirting? "I'm not flirting with Pendragon."

Will just scoffed at that. "Yeah, and Castiel's not in love with Dean Winchester."

Merlin just squinted his eyes in confusion, believing that maybe Will _had_ finally lost it. "William, you're the one that said I should reply. I'm just doing what _you_ told me to do."

"No, I said send a threatening note back, not turn gay for the man."

"Turn ga- you realise we don't know each other, right? This is a game of psychology; he's trying to play with my mind, make me think that he's not affected by all this, affected by the fact that someone might actually be better than him. He's trying to get me to back away, but that's not going to happen. I'm simply just throwing the tactic back in his face."

Will just stared blankly at him. "For such a smart guy, you really are an idiot."

Merlin decided to pointedly ignore Will and keep scrolling.

"Merlin?"

"Okay, _fine_ , ignore me if you want, but we still need to plan our next scheme. Believe it or not, you can't really just waltz in whenever you want and steal all the gold in the world."

"Pendragon probably could." Merlin bit out, under his breath, but loud enough for Will to hear.

Will just got up in a huff of annoyance. "You know what? I'm done." And with that, left the room.

***

In the end they did plan out what they were going to do. They knew that all their recent targets had been banks, but they were getting such good results from it that they decided to hit at least one more before moving on to something less noticeable. Even criminals needed some breaks.

Will was able to obtain a contact within the bank.

( _"Hello, Sophie." Will said as the brunette stroked her hands all over his body._

_"Always a pleasure seeing you, Will." And they kissed. And kissed. And kissed._

_Will broke away. "I need a favour."_

_"What?" She breathed, nosing at his neck._

_"I need you to distract security tonight at around midnight for about fifteen minutes."_

_"You always bring out the worst in me.")_

Everything was in place. They aimed for a bank that was located around the same area as their last robbery; they were relying on the fact that Will firmly believed the police wouldn't expect a double burglary, as they tended to move to places that were more spaced about.

As usual, they drove up just around the corner from the bank. Will was on his phone - texting? - when he looked up abruptly at Merlin.

"Okay, you have fifteen minutes. Try not to get your ass handed to you."

Merlin nodded and got out. Unlike before, he was wearing more casual clothes. Yes, they were dull and dark coloured, but reason told him that wearing all black wouldn't help him this time. Best if he looked more like a civilian.

He entered the bank, not even bothered to check his timer - fifteen minutes was enough time. He hoped.

He looked around and found that the place was bigger than expected for a bank of this status. Personally, he'd never heard of it - Avalon bank. It looked plain enough to be a bank, so Merlin just cast the size of it all away from his mind.

He made his way to the back of the room when he heard it. A creek.

And another.

Merlin thought he was going to vomit. He'd never been caught before, and _Will said that this was a fool proof plan, for fucks sake_. He stayed still, breath not even willing to leave his body. He was shaking, and he could practically feel himself shattering away in the dark room.

He let out a quiet breath, trying not to freak out. Damnit, he should have brought his mask. All this Pendragon crap led him here, and now he was going to get caught.

Surely he couldn't have been the one to lose?

"Didn't peg you as someone afraid of the dark."

The voice was unfamiliar, yet he was still able to identify who it was without even looking at the culprits face. He sounded just too smug, just too playful, for it to be anyone else.

He turned around and faced Pendragon.

"And who says I'm afraid of the dark?"

"You're shaking like a girl, Emrys. Either that or I'm making you nervous." Huh, Merlin was still shaking. He ordered his body to _friggin stop_ , it was just an imbecilic clotpole.

"I knew you were more of an arse in real life." Merlin said in false cheerfulness.

Pendragon just stepped into the little light the night provided them with, but his features just sharpened. His eyes were _really blue_. "I'm glad I didn't disappoint."

He rolled his eyes at him. "What are you even doing here? How did you find me?"

"Who says I was looking for you? This was merely just a happy coincidence."

"Whatever," Merlin said as he pushed past him, "this is my call, so get out. Go steal the Mona Lisa or something."

There was a laugh in Pendragon's voice. "Don't walk away!"

Merlin had to control his breath. "From you?" He turned around, only to find that Pendragon was only a few feet away from him.

"You've got balls, I'll give you that."

Merlin took a step forward. "Watch it, Pendragon."

Pendragon took a step forward. "Or what?"

"Or I'll-"

The lights that turned on in that next moment practically blinded Merlin, and he had to take a few second for his vision to adjust. It was then when he heard the disturbance outside. Police cars, men shouting, even raging dogs.

"We have you surrounded." A voice through a megaphone said. "Please step out of the establishment."

"Shit." Pendragon breathed out, and Merlin felt nauseous. Well, at least this way he knew that none of them won. They both lost.

Pendragon wasn't as accepting of his fate, as he was pacing back and forth a short length of space, hands tightly gripping his hair. The rapid movements then suddenly stopped as his head snapped up to face Merlin.

"I have a plan."

For fucks sake.

"They have us surrounded. As much as I wish magic existed-"

Pendragon just shook his head. "Take your shirt off."

Merlin just tilted his head at an angle, mouth gawping at the idiocy of Pendragon.

"You know, now's not _really_ the time to try and-"

"It's not a come on, you idiot. If we make them think that I have a hostage, then they'll have to let us out. Now take off the bloody shirt and tie it around your head."

Merlin, grudgingly, did. "Why can't you be the hostage?"

"Because I'm the one who came up with the plan."

"Wow, you're actually five years old."

Once they made sure that his face wasn't visible, Pendragon placed his hands lightly on his shoulders and directed him to the door. "You ready?"

Merlin put on a sarcastic smile, only to realise that Pendragon couldn't see it. "Of course."

In a swift movement, Pendragon hooked his arm around Merlin's neck and kicked the door open.

"Stay back." He shouted. Merlin would have paid more attention to the gasps of the crowd and anger in Pendragon's voice, but the cold breeze hitting his naked skin made it hard to do so. God, if they ever did get out of this, Merlin was going to make the blonde take his shirt off in the bloody freezing.

Actually, Pendragon would probably enjoy it.

There was still a lot of commotion in the crowds, but from what he could hear, things were dropping to the ground. Maybe the police were dropping their weapons.

"Come on, sir," the same voice from earlier said through the megaphone, "let him go."

Pendragon's grip tightened a little, but not uncomfortably so. Merlin found himself leaning back into it.

He'd deny it to his dying breath, though.

"I'm afraid I can't really do that. You see, I'm kind of in a compromising predicament. I hope you understand." Jesus, how was Pendragon not shaking? Was this just a performance to him? He was doing a hell of a good job selling it.

There was a whisper in his ear. "Beg for help. Quick."

Merlin understood. Though acting wasn't his best skill, he couldn't deny that he was a little scared. "H-help. Oh, Jesus, _help me._ " He threw in some sniffles, giving the pretence that he was crying.

"Shut it." Pendragon shouted. If he wasn't a theatrical actor in a past life, then Merlin didn't know what to believe in.

" _P-please._ Help me!" Merlin tried to struggle. Not hard enough for him to actually be able to escape, but enough to make it look believable.

"I'll let him go," Pendragon said, "when I'm let out of here."

There was no response, but harsh whispers amongst the - what Merlin thought was - large group of people. Finally, someone cleared their throat.

"Alright."

Merlin practically sagged against Pendragon, overwhelmed by the relief. But then an idea hit him.

If Pendragon let him go, then the police would see that he was Emrys, and he'd get arrested.

The bastard, what if this was what he was planning all along? And Merlin had been naive enough to go along with it.

He tried struggling, for real this time, but the grip was just too strong for him, and there was no way he was going to get away.

"What are you _doing_?" Pendragon's harsh whisper let out, but Merlin refused to reply. He had way more dignity than that.

Once they stopped walking, Merlin guessed that they had finally made their way to their eventual exit. There were shouts behind him.

"You're far enough to leave, just let him go."

Pendragon finally took the top off of Merlin's head and let it drop to the ground, Merlin's back still facing the audience. The two were face to face.

"You ready?" The blonde repeated for the second time that night, eyes meeting his.

"No."

A grin appeared. "Good."

Without any warning, Pendragon grabbed his hand and began running. At first, Merlin thought his arm was going to get ripped off, but then he began running too.

So _this_ was his plan. He wasn't going to just ditch Merlin at the last second.

He couldn't even find the strength in him to care how cold and bitter the night was, because the shouts behind him and adrenaline was powering all his movements, and he couldn't help but let out a yell of complete giddiness. Pendragon looked sideways to him, still running with all this might, and joined in.

Here were two criminals, who could have easily been mistaken for two immature seven year olds.

 

They found themselves hiding in a dark alleyway, having escaped the police. Their backs were pressed against the harsh bricks of some sort of building, and they finally let themselves take a break. They were still giggling.

"Does this happen often with you?" Merlin said between breaths.

"What, running from an impossible situation with a shirtless man holding my hand? Can't say it does." It was then when Merlin realised that their hands were still clasped together. With an awkward cough, Merlin let go.

"So, uh-"

"You must be freezing." Pendragon interrupted and took off his jacket, handing it to Merlin. He just raised his eyebrow at that.

"You couldn't have given me that back in the bank?"

"There was a lot going on, okay!"

They avoided each other's eyes for a few seconds. When they finally did meet, they couldn't help but let out more chuckles.

"You know Pendragon, for a criminal mastermind, you-"

"Arthur." He looked down as soon as he said it, as if he was shy.

"Sorry?"

He still hadn't looked up. "That's my name. First name, I mean. Arthur."

Merlin stared at the picture in front of him. The man was just standing there, staring at his shoes. It was at that moment Merlin recognised that Pendragon - _Arthur_ \- wasn't a cold blooded criminal. He was simply human, with normal emotions, normal fears. Merlin had always built this thought that the guy was far from human, that this life was just a game to him. His mother always told him not to make assumptions. It was really biting him in the ass now.

"Merlin."

Arthur's head shot up, a soft smile plastered on his face. He held his hand in front of him, offering Merlin a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Merlin."

The giddiness hadn't left him, because he just laughed as he shook Arthur's hand.

"Now," Arthur said after the giggles died down. "I have a car just around the corner from here. We've most probably lost them by now, but just in case, keep a watch out. How did you get here?"

Merlin, for the first time during the night, remembered Will. Oh god. "My friend brought me."

Arthur stilted, but then quickly recovered and began walking as fluently as he did before. "Anywhere near here?"

Merlin looked around, then shook his head. "No, I'll have to call him."

And call him he did. He hadn't told Will the whole story, just simply said that he was safe, and that Will should just drive back home. After three solid minutes of protests, Will finally gave in.

Merlin entered the car and Arthur began driving. "So where are we going?" Merlin asked.

"Just this little park. It's not far."

"Why a park?"

Arthur just huffed a little, but didn't show to be overly annoyed. "We almost got caught and we had guns pointed at us, even if you couldn't see them. I think I deserve to go to the park without being questioned." A pause. "U-unless you don't want to go, I can't really _force_ you, I just thought-"

Merlin shook his head, laughing. "You are far too awkward to have the reputation you do."

Arthur looked as if his cheeks were a little red, but that might have just been the lighting of the street lights they drove past. "Shut up."

When they finally arrived at said park, the two headed towards a swing set and began swinging slightly.

"So, _Pendragon_ , how did you get into all this?"

"Into all what?"

"This, the stealing, the crimes. It's kind of been messing with my head; I just can't figure you out."

There was silence. When Merlin looked up, he saw that Arthur was just thinking of what to say.

"I guess it's just always been a thing."

"Want to expand on that?" He didn't mean for it to sound so patronising, it kind of just presented itself.

Arthur didn't seem to notice, though.

"My...my father used to do this. He never kept it a secret from me. Hell, he _encouraged_ it. I guess I don't really know anything else."

"He brought you up like this?" Merlin gaped.

"I get it probably wasn't the most _ideal_ environment for a child to grow up in, but I learnt how to look after myself. How to think fast in _certain predicaments._ " He raised an eyebrow at that, and Merlin just smiled.

A question lingered on Merlin's tongue. He decided to just go for it. "But why was your father so in to it?"

Arthur's gaze returned to the ground. "That, I don't know. I think he just took things really badly when my mother died. I'm told that they were really in love. I guess I ruined that."

Even though Arthur wasn't looking at him, Merlin kept his gaze fixed on the side of his head. "What?"

"She...she died giving birth to me. It was because of me my father ended up that way."

He couldn't help it, Merlin reached his hand over to Arthur's shoulder. "Arthur, in no way was this ever your fault. You get that, right?"

It took a long time for him to reply, but when he did, Merlin could tell that the conversation was becoming uncomfortable for him.

"Uh, yeah so, how about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, I mean, if this is apparently honesty hour, you have to tell me how you got into it."

Merlin swung. "The usual. Poor background, no parents. At that point, anything seemed better than the state I was in. It was how Will and I became friends, actually."

"Really?"

Merlin smiled. "Yeah, we'd essentially known each other for a while; he was my neighbour. I remembered how when we were young he'd boast on about how great he was with technology, so I went to him to ask for help with some security stuff, and we kind of just because partners in crime."

"You two sound close." Was that fondness in his voice?

"Yeah, we are."

They sat there in compatible silence, both just staring into the distance. Two virtual strangers shouldn't be able to do this, it was a trait that was earned when you had been friends with someone for years, but here they were.

He'd underestimated Arthur. The man was fragile, but was able to hide it behind the layers of playfulness and instinct. No wonder he was able to practically vanish from thin air in all those cases he'd heard about on the news, he'd been doing this all his life. Sure, Merlin didn't have the best childhood, but he knew his mother tried, that she loved him. She'd never make him grow up before his time. It sounded like that's exactly what Arthur's father did to Arthur. And his heart broke a little at that.

He had to remind himself that he didn't know him that well, that he couldn't just spontaneously hug the man without any warning, but it was becoming increasingly hard when Arthur had that look in his eyes. The look of sad happiness, a tired spirit.

How had Merlin missed this? Arthur displayed his emotions so openly, and all Merlin could think about was how great he was at what he did.

How could Merlin have once wished the downfall of this man?

***

It hit 2am when they finally descended from the swing-set, and Merlin was soon giving Arthur his address.

("I swear to god, Pendragon, if you plan on stealing anything from there then I will find a way to murder you and make it look like an accident."

"Always the charmer.")

Seconds turned into a minute, which turned into more than a handful of minutes, and Merlin was getting tired. He'd honestly never been so thankful for silence before. He just needed a nap. Just a little-

There was an insistent poke on his arm. He let out a noise of irritation.

"Mmph-what?"

"We're here, I think." Merlin looked out the window and found that yes, they were just two doors down from his apartment.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and made way out of the car. Before he left its presence, Merlin knocked on Arthur's window until it rolled down.

"Thank you. For not getting us caught and, you know, everything else."

Arthur just smirked. "Till the next time, Emrys."

"Of course, Pendragon."

The car drove away and Merlin lightly jogged to his apartment, hoping that Will was asleep. But then again, what did hopeful thinking ever do for him?

"I've been here for more than an hour. Where were you?"

Will was just sitting in the centre of the living room with his stripped blue pyjamas on. It was kind of hard to take him seriously.

"Sorry, _mum_ , I was at the park."

He stood up. "Merlin, seriously-"

"No, honest to god, I was at the park." He even put his hands up in surrender to show that he was telling the truth, but this just seemed to further puzzle Will.

"Why were you at the park at," He checked the clock on the wall, "2am in the morning?"

Merlin sighed. "It's a long story and I'm actually really tired. Can we continue this later?"

Will thought about it, then reluctantly nodded. "But don't think you're getting away with it _that_ easily. Tomorrow morning, you're going to spill _everything._ "

"Whatever." He mumbled as he walked to his room.

***

"I _knew_ you were gay for Pendragon, I knew it!"

They were both sitting in the living room with bowls of cereal in their laps. Merlin almost choked on his milk.

"Will, I don't like him like that!"

Here was the thing with Will. Once he formed an idea, an opinion, there was no way in god's green earth he was going to change it. The stubborn ass always thought he was right, and Merlin doubted that this would be an exception.

"Come on, he gave you his jacket-"

"Because we left my top behind." Merlin interrupted, but Will went on as if he hadn't heard a thing.

"-and you were up till god knows when talking, getting to _know each other_."

Merlin sighed. "I thought you didn't like him? You seem to be condoning this quite a bit."

Will wrinkled his nose. "I don't like the guy, personally, but you do. I'm just saying, Merlin, he's your rival, your competitor, don't get too attached."

Did Will think he was twelve? He knew that even if he had gotten the chance to speak to Arthur, he was still Pendragon. He couldn't say he hated the guy, but Merlin had told himself that he would win, and goddamn, he was going to honour that.

***

As every criminal mastermind in the world, Merlin went grocery shopping. They were running low on food at their apartment, and Will apparently had an 'appointment' he had to attend.

("What's the appointment about?"

"No one. I mean, nothing."

"Is the job meant to be good?"

"Yep, she's great."

"She?"

"It. I meant it.")

He was beginning to contemplate walking away from the fruit aisle and go straight to the junk food one when someone slipped their hands on his shoulders.

"Back so soon, Emrys?"

Merlin turned around instantly and pushed Arthur back as violently as he could, but Arthur was just laughing. "Don't call me that here, you jackass."

Arthur put his hands up in surrender, keeping his distance. "Okay, alright, I'm sorry. What are you doing here, anyway?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow.

Arthur scratched the back of his head.

Merlin grinned.

"So," He said he pushed his trolley, Arthur walking by his side, "I didn't realise you live near the area?"

"I don't."

Puzzlement took over and Merlin stopped. "So then why _are_ you here?"

Arthur's eyes just brightened. "Let's just say I'm not here as Arthur, but as-"

"Pendragon." Merlin finished. He should have been more surprised, more annoyed (this was where he _lived,_ for god's sake), but he found the situation funny. What were the odds that both Pendragon _and_ Emrys were found in the same supermarket?

"What are the odds that you'd decide to hit _this_ supermarket?"

There was a sheepish grin, and that was all Merlin needed to then punch Arthur on the arm with extreme force.

"Ow!"

"You know I live here, right? This affects me!"

There was a pause.

"So there's not a chance of you helping me?"

 

And that's how he found himself here; wearing an overly large red hoodie while running with a brown lunch bag full of money, with a blonde laughing by his side. The police hadn't gotten there yet, and so they were left to running through the empty streets. Merlin would like to have said that they were able to absorb the scenery around them, but honestly, he didn't even know where he was going. Just far away.

Arthur grabbed his hand and dragged him along as he was running, just like he had done before. But Merlin could not see a car in his line of vision, so to say he was a bit bewildered as to where Arthur was dragging him would be a little understatement.

"Where are we even going?" Merlin said in a breathless laugh, but Arthur didn't reply, just continued tugging him. He decided to just go along with it.

When they finally stopped, red faced and all, Merlin found that they were stood outside of a pet store.

"Why are we here?"

Arthur shrugged. "The police won't be looking for two robbers inside a pet shop." And with that, they entered.

The first thing that struck Merlin was the smell. He loved pets, he did, but when they were all grouped together in one room, it wasn't a very nice aroma, to say the least. There was dampness in the air as well as _distinct smelling dog food_. If it were up to him, they would have left by now, but the way Arthur looked at some of the pets stopped him.

He was just standing there, face mere inches away from the glass, and he was just watching lizards. Yeah, they were fascinating creatures, but the way Arthur looked at them made them out as if they were able to shoot lasers out of their eyes. Merlin stood beside him.

"So you're a lizard guy?"

"Apparently." He quickly made two sidesteps to his left and was left staring at a couple of rabbits. From where Merlin was standing, they looked as if they were sleeping. Arthur still looked at them as if they were the best things ever created.

"You know they're sleeping, right?" Merlin said as he made his way to Arthur.

"Yes, I know."

"That's kind of creepy, then, you watching them sleep." Arthur just looked up, blue eyes gazing into his, and smiled.

"I've never had a pet before." He said, as an explanation.

"So you're here for pet shopping?"

"What? No!" He returned his gaze to the sleeping rabbits. "It's just nice to see what I've missed out on."

Goddammit, it was getting harder and harder to want to beat Arthur. What he said to Will still rung in his head, how he knew that when it came down to it, Arthur was still his component. But he didn't look like that now. Honestly? He looked like an excited five year old. How were you meant to cause the downfall of a five year old?

Of course, Arthur chose that moment to stare back at Merlin, and a soft smile appeared. "Sorry," Arthur said, scratching the back of his head, "We can go now."

"We didn't come in here to hide, did we?"

The soft smile turned into another one of Arthur's sheepish grins. "Nope."

"Figures."

They walked out the shop to find that half an hour had already passed, and they presumed that it was safe to walk among the streets. Merlin took off the red hoodie he was wearing and tossed it at Arthur, causing the other to just laugh as he stored it away in his bag.

There it was again. The compatible silence. Apparently, it was just easy with him. And that scared Merlin.

A lot.

"Well, it's time for me to go back home. Don't want Will worrying. Not that he doesn't think I can't take care of myself! Although, there was that one time. But that was once! I mean-" He was rambling. Oh god, once he started, he knew he just couldn't stop.

Unless a certain Pendragon places their hands on his shoulders. "Calm down."

Merlin scoffed. "I am calm, of course I'm calm, why wouldn't I-" He was cut off.

Arthur was kissing him.

He was still holding onto Merlin's shoulders in a soft grab, and Merlin was stunned. Stunned at how such soft lips could ignite such a feeling inside. Stunned at how the friction of those lips could get him to forget how to breath. Stunned at how much he was really enjoying this.

He pulled back.

"Oh god, I can't be doing this."

"What?" If Arthur was trying to hide the hurt in his voice, then he was kind of doing a bad job of it. And it broke Merlin's heart.

"You're Pendragon, and I'm Emrys." He said, as if that was all he needed to say for Arthur to understand. Arthur _didn't_ understand.

"What? So?"

" _So,_ it's not meant to be like this. We're not meant to like each other."

Arthur pulled back. "So what _is_ it meant to be like, exactly?"

Merlin stood awkwardly, refusing to look at the annoyance in Arthur's eyes. "It's just...I- I've got to go." He turned away as quickly as he could. He couldn't help but feel that this was a huge mistake, that he should just turn back into Arthur and rest in those comfortable arms, but Will's voice stuck in his head, telling him that _yes, this is what you should do._

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted from the distance, but Merlin had already began running.

***

He came back to the apartment, panting heavily. When Will asked what was the matter, Merlin refused to answer and marched straight to his room, closing the door with extreme force. He then flopped on his bed and closed his eyes.

It was all such a mess. He wasn't meant to get to know Pendragon, he was meant to show him that there were others that were better than him, that he wasn't as perfect as he'd like to think he was. But then he'd gone and met the Arthur side of Pendragon.

He grabbed his pillow and pushed it against his face. He was meant to be a ruthless criminal, not a love struck twelve year old. No, it was good that he pulled away. At least now he could focus on what was important; the job. He'd be able to make some more plans with Will, aim bigger perhaps. Bigger than supermarkets. Bigger than banks.

Of course, even in his state of confusion and maybe even regret, Merlin knew that even this idea of his was a little on the crazy side. It wasn't even a plan, just a fragment of an idea, but it was enough. Enough for him to get his brain going, to keep his mind occupied.

After half an hour of silent whispers, he calmly stepped out of his room and made his way to the living room. He sat beside Will.

There was silence.

"You alright there, Merls?"

Merlin let out a breath.

"We're going to steal a rabbit."

***

"A rabbit," Will said through his phone, keeping an eye out for anyone who entered the shop. "Only you, Merlin."

"Shut up," Merlin whispered harshly, crouching down as he looked through all the pets. It was kind of hard to distinguish between them all, and the smell did not help. He was ready to just call it a day when his head hit one of the glass boxes. Of course, he'd just head butted the rabbits.

He put the phone down and got up, looking directly down at the two rabbits. The thought of taking both of them entered his mind, but then he remembered that it would have been too much hassle, and settled for grabbing the one of the left.

He didn't really know why he decided to steal a _rabbit_ , of all things, but he knew that it connected back to Arthur. Of course, he didn't tell Will that, but what was he even meant to tell him if he had the right words? That even though he rejected him, Merlin could not stop thinking about those stupid rabbits, and that stupid enthusiasm that went along with them.

It was all just stupid.

He picked up his phone and put it against his ear, but it was all too late. He could hear Will shouting his name repeatedly, but by then the lights were already switched on, blinding him. He could hear in the background a gasp of both surprise and terror, and could tell that he was in trouble.

It was only rational to blame Arthur.

If he wasn't so invested in his thoughts about that prat, then he wouldn't be in this predicament. Hell, if he hadn't met the guy, then he sure as hell wouldn't have wanted to steal _a fucking rabbit_.

"Police!" The man, who assumed to be old (if his croaking voice was anything to go by), screamed down the phone.

Now, Merlin could have easily pushed the man aside as soon as he regained his vision, but what was the point? The man had seen his face (he hadn't brought a mask because of a certain _someone_ ), and so he was a witness. He could easily just describe what he looked like to the police, and they'd surely put two and two together and realise that he was Emrys. And he just didn't care anymore.

Because this wasn't just a game anymore. He'd met his component and found out that he was an alright guy. That the guy in question didn't really have a choice in his part of the game, and Merlin had wrongly assumed that he did.

And it was all coming to bite him in the arse.

***

Some time passed, Merlin couldn't even tell how long, until Will had ungraciously barged in through the door. He was wearing a mask to cover his face, because apparently he was much smarter than Merlin was at that moment. He didn't even say anything, just pointed of Merlin to get out. The old man just stood there, mouth gaping, and terror shining in his eyes. Merlin would have laughed if the police weren't already coming to get him.

It was worrying, how he would have genuinely stayed there if he wasn't encouraged to leave. What was wrong with him?

"Thanks, Will," Merlin panted after they were a safe distance away from the store. "I don't know what got into me."

Will whacked the back of his head.

"I probably deserved that," he said while rubbing the back of his head. "My head's a mess right now, and I just. Oh, I don't know, I don't know what I'm thinking. God, why didn't you tell me that stealing a rabbit was a bad idea?"

Will just shrugged.

Merlin was suspicious.

"You seem awfully quiet, Will."

He just shrugged again.

Merlin took off his mask.

It was Arthur.

"What the _fuck_?"

"Hey, Emrys."

"What the hell are you _doing?_ I thought you were Will!"

"Yeah, I got that."

He pushed him away, but Arthur just laughed. "This isn't a joke, Pendragon."

Arthur just raised an eyebrow. "Says the guy who decided to steal a rabbit."

Merlin certainly did _not_ blush.

Arthur just ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, Merlin, it was kind of cute."

"Cute?"

"How you decided to steal that rabbit for me." Arthur replied, in an overly dreamily voice.

Merlin was actually ready to jump off a bridge. Or throw Arthur off a bridge. Whichever was more convenient. "It _wasn't_ for you." Yet, it even sounded like a lie to his own ears.

"Why are you so against this? I'm not that bad of a guy, Jesus."

"Why are you even here?" Merlin said in a burst of heat, trying to change the subject.

Arthur just stared at him for a while before he replied. "I was actually on my way there myself, to buy a pet, but I saw that the shop was closed. Of course, then I heard the owner scream, and I guess I put two and two together."

Merlin knotted his eyebrows together. "What? This can't be coincidence, not again."

"Again?"

Merlin turned away. "The first time we met, at that bank, we were both trying to hit the same bank. Even at the supermarket, there was no way of telling that I'd be there. And now _this?_ This _can't_ be coincidence."

"What else do you think it could be?" Arthur said from behind. "Unless you're trying to say _fate-_ "

Merlin just shook his head. "No, don't be a prat, I'm not saying that," He turned back around and faced Arthur, "But don't you think that this is all just a little bit weird?"

There was a pause. "I guess. But I don't see what this has got to do with anything."

Merlin began pacing, deep in thought. "Maybe," he said, barely audible. He spoke up. "Someone's screwing with us." he said finally, without any conviction in his voice.

"And who exactly would that someone be?"

He didn't reply. If he was honest, this didn't make sense. He could have easily just ignored all that was happening, blame it on coincidence, but there was some part of him that left him unsatisfied at the thought of leaving something unknown.

So he tried to think. Think back to all the interactions he'd had with Arthur. Think about everything that had gone on, that had gone right. Sure, Arthur was good as Pendragon, but it all seemed a little too _easy_.

It was all too much. He threaded his hands through his hair, violently pacing in the small space he had. _Think_.

It was then when he noticed Arthur's expression. It resembled that of guilt.

"What aren't you telling me?" Merlin asked gravely, not even caring how stone cold his voice sounded.

Arthur dodged his gaze. "It wasn't exactly a coincidence that I was at the supermarket."

What?

_What?_

"You better start talking, Pendragon."

It took a little longer for Arthur to reply, but when he finally did, his gaze fell to the ground all together. "He told me not to tell you."

"He? Who's he?" What was happening?

"A man came to my door about half an hour before I went. It was the same policeman that was at the bank, and apparently he followed me home."

Merlin stopped. "Wait, he was _following us?_ Why didn't he just arrest us if he knew where we were?"

Arthur shrugged, in a way that showed that even now, that little detail still confused him. "I don't know, he wouldn't say. He just said that I needed to stay away from you, that I needed to leave you to lead a normal life. That if I so mentioned him, he'd find a way to make my life hell. By then I was convinced he was your own personal stalker, so I just said 'screw you' and ran to the market."

There were so many questions coursing through his mind. Who was this 'stalker'? Why was he telling Arthur to back off?

The question he decided to ask was neither of them. "But how did you know I was there?"

Arthur looked up, awkward smile sliding onto his face. "I didn't, really, I guessed. When he said 'lead a normal life', my mind went straight to grocery shopping."

As much as it annoyed him, Merlin couldn't help the small smile that escaped his carefully trained stoic expression.

"You should have told me sooner." He said finally.

"Like when?" Arthur asked defensively.

"Like when we were _at_ the supermarket, maybe?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Please remember that this only happened _this morning_."

Merlin let out a breath. The two were silent, looking at the floor, until Merlin looked up. "Look, I'm sorry, I'm just a little freaked out. Who the fuck is this policeman?"

Arthur's face softened instantly. It was hard for Merlin to define the look that Arthur held, but he guessed it was something like sympathy. Or guilt. Or pity. Whichever it was, it made him uncomfortable.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Arthur asked, taking a small step towards him.

"Like I'm in need of a hug."

Arthur smirked. "Everyone's in need of a hug."

It happened so quickly, but within moments, Merlin's face was crushed against Arthur's chest, and he found that Arthur was patting his back very dramatically. Yep, he was _definitely_ atheatre actor in his past life.

"There there, Merlin, I've got you."

"Let me go, you ass!"

It annoyed him how he could feel Arthur's smile against his shoulder, and even more so when he found that his heart was stuttering to a stop at it.

He decided to callously push him aside before he could delve anymore into _that_ topic. "Arthur, you can't joke about now, there's a stalker on my ass."

His face immediately straightened, and he coughed. "Yes, sorry, you're right."

They decided that it would probably be more comfortable talking strategies and plans on what to do in the near future somewhere that didn't stink of piss, so they decided to go to Arthur's house. When the car stopped and they arrived, he found that it wasn't actually as big as he would have first imagined.

It was still impressive.

He stepped out the car and fully inspected it. The house was completely white, with the goddamn fanciest window's Merlin had ever seen. Arthur didn't even bat an eyelash to it, just opened the front door to let Merlin in. He squeezed past Arthur, not even bothered to hide his amazement.

"Okay, who did you steal from to get _this_?"

Arthur laughed. "I'm just able to do my job properly, _Mer_ lin."

Merlin playfully shoved his shoulder. "Shut up, show-off."

They continued to walk and entered what Arthur called a laundry room, when in reality, it was just a washing machine in a spaced out closet.

Merlin wasted no time in diving into the topic. "So this policeman, do you think he was really part of the police?"

The blonde was concentrating deeply, trying to piece it all together. "In all other occasions, I'd say no, but the fact that he was there at the whole bank scene, I'd have to say he is."

"But why would some random policeman be interested in me?"

"Are you sure you don't know the guy? Have any friends in the police force?"

Merlin didn't even have to think about it. "I've never stuck around so long to even _make_ any new friends. I don't know who this guy is."

Arthur leaned against the wall. "Whoever this guy is, he's on to the both of us. God, the guy probably knows that's we're in here."

Merlin joined him, and leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "You'd think the fear of getting arrested is all you'd have to think about in this business. I've never heard of anyone getting stalked."

"It'll be fine, don't be such a girl."

It was harsh, but it seemed to calm Merlin. Somehow, Arthur knew that he didn't want to be treated with sympathy, but more with insults that had a teasing tilt to it. He lay his head on Arthur's shoulder. He could feel Arthur stiffen for a moment, but it seemed to have disappeared as soon as he felt it. "We need to find him, and we need to confront him." Merlin said softly.

"Merlin-"

"No, we have to. Besides, there's two of us and one of him. We'll be fine."

***

They were not fine.

The fact that they didn't even _know_ how to get into contact with him was a big issue that was bringing them down.

"We probably should have thought about this more." Peeped Arthur from the side of him, but Merlin just ignored him and kept walking. All they had come up with so far was to stroll around the neighbourhood and just hope they'd bump into him.

Thinking about it now, the plan was really stupid.

"How did you convince me that this was a good idea?" Merlin asked, sending a wondrous look Arthur's way.

"Probably not my best plan."

"Oh, you think?"

Arthur sighed loudly and lightly grabbed Merlin's arm. "Why don't you just go back home for the night? It's pretty obvious we're not going to get anywhere for the rest for the day."

Merlin looked up. Arthur's eyes were _really_ blue. "I'm sorry. I know I've been annoying."

"Though that is true, I can understand why. Just go home and get some rest."

They stood there, mere inches away. Merlin couldn't help the small giggle that escaped his lips.

"You're not actually a prat, you know, Pendragon." Was the last thing he said before he found himself pressing his lips against Arthur.

This kiss wasn't like before. It started off slow, probably because it shocked Arthur, but when Merlin felt Arthur's hands settle on his hips, he began smiling against his lips. He wasn't even surprised when he found the kiss becoming faster, more frantic. Merlin was nipping at Arthur's top lip, and that caused Arthur to laugh. God, was laughing while kissing normal? He felt like a seven year old, being so giddy, but that didn't stop his heart hammering away as Arthur slid his hands up and cupped his face.

They broke apart, breathing heavily through giggles. Merlin scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

Arthur looked up, smiling. "It's cool."

Merlin began to step backwards. "I should probably...you know." He pointed a thumb behind him, all the while still walking backwards.

Arthur coughed. "No, no, yeah. I'll...see you later?"

"Definitely."

***

When he returned to the apartment, he knew that all hell was going to break loose.

He hadn't made any contact with Will for the whole night.

"Merlin bloody Emrys, you better have a good fucking reason as to why you decided to go AWOL on me." He shouted, from the living room, Merlin suspected.

He walked in, already feeling guilty. "Oh god, I'm really sorry. But I actually have a valid excuse."

Will practically resembled an angry wife. "Oh yeah?"

Merlin sat on the sofa, ashamed. "Yeah. Will," He looked up suddenly, "I'm being stalked."

Will's face suddenly fell, and Merlin could tell that he was no longer angry. That's why he loved Will; sure he could be a pain in the ass, but he really was a good friend.

He spent the next half hour telling him about Arthur, about the policeman. He even told Will about the kiss, and he probably could have cried when Will wore nothing but reassuring expression, telling Merlin that it was okay. Pendragon was okay.

"So what are you gonna do?" Will asked.

"I was going to try and confront him, but I have no way of contacting him. God, I'm not even sure he's really police."

Will nodded. "Well, don't stress out about this too much. You should probably just turn in for the night."

Merlin got up, "Thanks, I will."

Of course, it couldn't be that easy for him. Why would life make it easy for him? That just wouldn't be any fun, would it? He just wanted to sleep, maybe just a little nap, but his phone began ringing. He would have left it, but when he saw the caller ID, he saw that the number was unregistered. Apparently, Merlin always bowed down to curiosity.

"Hello?" He said, questioningly, "Who is this?"

"Merlin?" Came Arthur's whispered voice.

He looked at his phone, then put the phone back up to his ear, "Arthur? How the hell did you get my number?"

He could practically _feel_ Arthur rolling his eyes through the phone. "Now's not really the time, _Mer_ lin," he bit out, "I'm kind of trapped."

"Trapped?"

" _Yes_ , trapped, in my closet. And don't laugh, you idiot!"

"Hey, you can't call me the idiot, I'm not the one stuck in a closet."

Arthur just seemed to sound more frantic. "Oh, I should probably mention that I didn't lock _myself_ in here."

"Then what-"

"That fucking policeman."

Merlin stopped. He could have dropped the phone, he was so shocked, but Arthur was in trouble. "Okay, I'm coming."

"Thanks. And be quick about it, I'm claustrophobic."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "But your closets are massive."

" _Merlin!_ " And at that, Merlin closed the phone.

He ran down, and found that Will was still perched on the sofa, watching television. He decided that he needed as much help as he could get, if this policeman was able to lock Arthur up _in his own house_.

"Will, I need your help. Like now."

Will twisted his head to face him. "What?"

He threw a coat and Will's face. "The stalker. I know where he is."

Will got up, but then moaned, "But I'm in my pyjamas!"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Grow a pair, would you? He's got Arthur."

Will just snorted at that.

Merlin whacked the back of his head.

***

The drive there was manic, and Merlin just _could not_ stop tapping his leg, but when they finally arrived outside the house, Merlin shot out. Will had to run behind him and grab his arm to stop him from bursting through the front door.

"Just remember that this guy is probably very dangerous. Barging in won't help anyone." Merlin, to his surprise, reddened a little at that. He didn't mean to seem so eager.

Will ended up picking the lock (don't ask Merlin how he did it, he'll never know), and opened the creaking door. Merlin followed, and looked around the hallway for the second time that day. He couldn't see anything, couldn't even hear anything, but that didn't stop Will from putting his finger against his lip to ensure that Merlin stayed quiet. Will had obviously picked up on something.

Merlin watched him tip toe to where he vaguely remembered as the kitchen, and then suddenly stopped. Will was looking straight ahead, mouth gawping. He didn't even look back at Merlin. Something was wrong.

He gave a little jog towards Will, worry already pilling up in his stomach. When he reached the kitchen, he looked where Will was still gaping and found a face. A familiar face.

His hair was brown, turning grey, and his eyes were _just_ that shade of grey. He wore a beard proudly, and his ears poked out _just_ that little bit.

"Dad?" He stammered.

"Hello, son." His low voice let out.

He could tell why Will was gaping. Hell, _he_ was gaping. The creepy police stalker was his _dad_? But that didn't make any sense, his dad was dead!

But, his dad was _here._

He had to hold onto a chair to keep himself upright, and couldn't help but hyperventilate.

Will snapped out of his little trance and rubbed his back, trying to calm him down. But how could he calm down? His dad had pretty much just came back from the dead (at least, to him, that's what he had done).

"H-how-"

"Merlin," He heard him step up, so he instinctively stepped back. "look, I-I'm sorry. I know this is a lot for you."

Merlin straightened a little at that. "For me? For _me_? Then why the _hell_ are you here?"

He knew that his voice was shaky, but he honestly didn't care. His father, who apparently _wasn't_ dead, was here as a creepy policeman, and didn't even inform Merlin that he was back.

"When?" Merlin asked, darkly.

Balinor seemed to shake a little at that. "When what?"

"When did you come back here?"

He could tell that his father knew what he meant by the way he avoided eye contact with him. "A few years."

"How many?" He continued in the same tone.

Balinor was uncomfortable. Good. "Seven years."

 _What_?

"Seven years."

"Mer-"

"Seven _fucking_ years. What, did you hate me so much that you couldn't even face me?" He could feel the tears, and he tried to hold them back. "What the fuck did I even do? _What did I do?_ "

He knew that he had lost it when he found Will wrapping his arms around him, trying to get him to stop letting out angry sobs. Whispering that he _wasn't worth it_. God, he was lucky to have Will as a friend.

"Look," Will said, trying to get Merlin to stop looking at his father, "I'm going to look for Pendragon. You won't like it, but you need to talk to your dad."

Merlin just nodded. "Whatever."

And with that, Will was gone. It was now just his father and him, filled in a tense atmosphere that not even a knife could break. Why did things have to be like this?

Merlin couldn't stop himself. "What happened to mum?"

Balinor looked up, probably for the first time since their encounter. "I was ill, Merlin, really ill. We had been exchanging letters for a while, and I just let it out. But know this, Merlin, I did not ask her to visit me."

Anger crept out in Merlin's voice. "Well, what did you expect? She loved you, she would have done anything for you. There was no reason for you to leave in the first place!" He found that he was shouting, and had to grab the chair again to calm him down.

"Merlin, when I say that I was ill, I mean dangerously so. I couldn't handle the stress, and Hunith believed it best for you to keep you away from that kind of environment."

Merlin let out an ugly laugh, "Bullshit, you left us with _nothing_."

He could hear the tremble in his dad's voice, and how it radiated how small he felt. But that wouldn't be enough. "We had nothing to begin with."

Merlin backed down. He didn't even care anymore, he'd cast out his dad years ago, and couldn't even find it within himself to care about his excuses. He'd already lost his mum, and apparently his dad didn't want to have anything to do with him for _seven years_.

"Why did you let me think you were dead for so long?" He asked in a small voice. He honestly didn't even expect an answer from the man. So it surprised him when he got one.

"I tried looking for you, but I couldn't find you. There wasn't a report of a 'Merlin Emrys'." It hit Merlin suddenly. Back when he was first starting, he had to destroy all evidence of his being, to make sure the police never got him, with the help of Will. He'd been living on fake names and identities ever since. "God, I thought _you_ had died. It destroyed me, I thought I lost everything. So I went into the police force."

"Why the police force, of all things?"

Balinor sat up. "I wanted to rid as much bad as I could, make people feel more safe. I wanted to make it up to you, in a way, because I thought I'd lost my last chance in reconciling with you. But then your face came up in the papers. At first I thought it was a really good lookalike, but you gave the name Emrys. I knew it was you."

"But how did you know where to find me? Me and Will have been on a constant move."

"The bank."

Ah, the infamous bank. "How did you know it was me?"

"Your birthmark. At first, I thought it was just too good to be true, some weird fate thing, but it was definitely you. And you don't know how much it killed me seeing you then, seeing you know. Dammit, Merlin, you're still my son, and I _care-_ "

Merlin scoffed. "You lost that right _years_ ago."

Balinor got up. He didn't make a move to step any closer to Merlin, but he stared him with what Merlin could only describe was a determined look. "Merlin, look, you're _better_ than this. You don't need to be a criminal! If Pendragon was pressuring you-"

Merlin saw red. "He was not pressuring me, and you don't get to have a say in my life."

"I am still your father!"

Before Merlin could answer in a fit of rage, hands landed on his shoulders, and he knew instantly that it was Arthur. Somewhere in the background, he heard Will bump into a chair and mumble harsh swears under his breath.

"So what did we miss?" Will said, holding his toe.

Merlin leaned back into Arthur's touch, still staring at his father. "Nothing. He was just leaving."

"Mer-" His dad said desperately, but Merlin shook his head.

" _Leave_."

***

It took an hour after his father left, after Will left, until Merlin told Arthur what had happened. He'd honestly expected him to be angrier at the prospect of his father being the one to have locked him up in _his own_ closet, but he seemed awfully calm.

He even held Merlin's hand when he could see that he was distressed. Merlin didn't mind at all.

Once he had finally finished his account, he sighed and deflated a little. He could feel Arthur rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb. It was weird, how comforting it felt.

"I get why you're mad, Merlin, but it sounds like he really did try to look for you." Arthur said softly. And the thing was, Merlin knew this. It took a while, but he accepted that perhaps it wasn't all his father's fault. But that didn't stop it from _hurting_ so much.

" _Seven years,_ Arthur, I could have been with him _seven years_ ago. But look at me now."

Arthur rest his hand on Merlin's cheek, staring deep into his eyes. "I am."

And in that moment, Merlin wanted to melt. Here, in front of Arthur, he'd just completely broken down, revealed a side that he never intended for him to see, and Arthur was just being him. Being understanding. Made him feel less shit. Made him feel comfortable.

Crap, he _really_ liked him.

"Look, Merlin, as shit as this advice might sound, you've got to put it all behind you. You have your father back, and it sounds like he really does care for you." Arthur suddenly looked down. "Blood is thicker than water."

Merlin tilted his head a little. "What do you mean?"

Arthur extracted his hand from his cheek, but kept his hand clasped in Merlin's. "What I mean is that we probably shouldn't see each other anymore. Which actually shouldn't be that hard, considering I was the one who was always pestering you."

Wait, what? "How the hell did we get from talking about my father to not seeing each other? This isn't a bloody romance novel, I can do whatever I like."

Arthur let out a sad smile. "Merlin...your dad's a police man. Sure, your his son, but this is his job - _to protect the law_. He can let you off, but if I'm still in the picture, then I'll just end up bringing you down with me. And I can't do that."

Merlin was getting a little angry. "Surely that's _my_ decision?"

"It is, but you haven't really known me that long, and this is your _dad_ here. I can't ask you to give that up."

And as stubborn as he was being, Merlin understood. Arthur was just trying to do the noble thing, even though Merlin could see that is was hurting him.

And he'd never had that. He'd never had someone to put his needs before theirs. He never had someone who he could become so comfortable with in such a short span of time.

He'd never had someone he truly _liked_.

"You're a stubborn ass, Pendragon. Did it ever occur to you that I _like_ you? Or that _maybe_ he'd give you a chance, if I asked him to?"

"But-"

"Oh, shut up. You're making this way too dramatic than it needs to be. Look, okay, I know I'm not the best at showing how I feel, but I think it's fair to say that I really do like you."

"Your haven't made it _that_ clear."

Merlin blushed a little. "Yeah, well, I'm trying."

The next movement was so quick, Merlin barely registered it, but he suddenly found himself engulfed in a hug. He could help but squeeze just as tightly.

"We'll figure this out." Merlin said against his shoulder.


End file.
